Amor por una apuesta
by Saya Asakura y Tsuzuki Yuy
Summary: Todo comenzo siendo una apuesta y termino siendo amor...
1. La apuesta

****ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene yaoi y lemon****

Amor por una apuesta.

1°- La apuesta.

Por: Tsuzuki G. Yuy y Saya Asakura Lavigne

Era un día caluroso, de mucho sol. En una de las escuelas del Reino Sank, Heero tomaba su descanso, oyendo música con sus auriculares, recostado sobre un árbol, en ese momento llego Quatre con una tierna sonrisa dedicada solo a Heero.

Quatre: Hola Heero.

Heero: ¿Uhm? -sacándose los auriculares- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo...Quatre?

Quatre: Yo solo quería venir y saludarte.

Heero: Hn...Buen día entonces...Quatre...

Quatre: ¿Te interrumpí en algo?

Heero: No a decir verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien como tu, al menos no eres como Duo -cierra los ojos- estaba muy aburrido.

Quatre: ¿Y de que quieres hablar?

Heero: No lo sé...no tengo un tema de preferencia.

Quatre: Heero, ¿tu quieres a Duo, digo, como más que un amigo?

Heero: Me tomaste por sorpresa con esa pregunta pero no...no puedo querer a Duo de otra forma que no sea como amigo.

Quatre: ¿Y a mi, como me quieres?

Heero: ¿Por que preguntas eso Quatre?

Quatre: Yo, solo preguntaba.

Heero: Supongo que tal vez...como algo mas que un amigo -se levanto y se fue caminando.

Quatre: -va tras el- ¿Como que más que un amigo?

Heero: A su debido tiempo lo sabrás.....además....¿tu estas con Trowa, no? Eso me han dicho.

Quatre: Trowa y yo no somos nada, nunca lo fuimos, siempre tuvimos problemas.

Heero: ...Comprendo, de todos modos no podemos hacer nada contra eso ¿no? -entra al baño.

Quatre: Bueno, yo ya me voy, tengo clase de física.

Heero: -Lavándose el rostro- Que te vaya bien –suspiro, realmente era hermoso.

En ese momento entro al baño Trowa.

Trowa: Hola Heero.

Heero: Trowa...hola.

Trowa: ...Heero, tengo algo que confesarte.

Heero: ¿A mi? Bueno, anda dime.

Trowa: Yo...yo amo a Duo.

Heero: ¿Y que quieres que haga?

Trowa: Una apuesta.

Heero: ¿Una apuesta? ¿Acaso te sientes mal Trowa?

Trowa: No, y si, una apuesta.

Heero: ¿Para que?

Trowa: Para divertirnos.

Heero: ...Trowa mejor ve y confiésate con Duo -iba a salirse del baño.

Trowa: -Toma a Heero del brazo- ¿Acaso eres tan cobarde para no aceptar?

Heero: No es cobardía sino inteligencia Trowa, además, ¿que clase de apuesta quieres?

Trowa: El primero que conquiste a un chico gana, tu a Quatre y yo a Duo.

Heero: ...¿Y que gano yo con eso?

Trowa: Venga, no te hagas el inocente, sabemos muy bien que estas enamorado de Quatre.

Heero: Primero eso no te incumbe, segundo si me gusta Quatre o no yo sabré decírselo algún día, además no gano nada con esa estúpida apuesta.

Trowa: Que cobarde eres, Heero, realmente me sorprendes.

Heero: Esta bien, trato hecho Trowa, pero lo haré solo por mi honor...¿y que se juega en la apuesta?

Trowa: No lo se. ¿Que apuestas?

Heero: Yo no tengo idea...-sonrió- te apuesto a que no te revuelcas en la cama con Duo, además de conquistarlo...

Trowa: Perfecto, pero tu te tienes que acostar con Quatre.

Heero: Me niego, no puedes copiar mi apuesta.

Trowa: Eres un cobarde.

Heero: Solo estás copiando mi apuesta eso no es justo.

Trowa: Pero tu también te tienes que acostar con el, sino no valdría la apuesta. ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

Heero: Por favor Trowa, ni si quiera te acostarías conmigo -se dio vuelta para irse.

Trowa: ¿Porque no? Tienes buen cuerpo -mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Heero: Si, si Trowa, cuando logres revolcarte conmigo, hablaremos de apuestas jajaja -se fue el baño.

Trowa: Me acostare con Duo para poder acostarme con Heero.

Fuera del baño...

Heero: -Se choca con Duo- ¡Hey!...ten mas cuidado por donde vas baka trenzado, yo no te recomendaría ir al baño.

Duo: ¿Porque no?

Heero: Porque tienes a un acosador adentro ¿uhm?...¿Duo? -viendo que el trenzado le había tomado la mano.

Duo: Vamos al baño.

Heero: Este...es...que...yo....Duo...¡¡Duo para!! -lo jala al baño.

Entran al baño...

Duo: Hola Trowa.

Trowa: Hola Duo.

Heero: .....Hn...

Trowa mira a Duo con deseo y luego a Heero. (N/AS: Saya: Que perversión ._./Tsuzuki: XD Ese es el punto, descuida Saya-chan ^^)

Trowa: Duo, te voy a violar si te sigues vistiendo así.

Duo: ...

Heero: No te sobrepases con una criatura, Trowa.

Trowa: ¿Porque no? Si esta mejor que tu.

Heero: Si lo que digas....-iba a irse pero Duo aun lo sostenía de la mano- ¿Duo?

Duo: No me dejes con este loco.

Heero: Hn...-lo jalo a la fuerza a Duo y lo soltó- Mira, Trowa esta muy emocionado contigo así que no depende de mi ¿ok? Adiós.

Duo: Heero...

Heero en su camino, se sienta en un banco, en un salón totalmente vació y cierra los ojos. En ese momento entra Quatre. Quatre ve a Heero, a su Heero, con sus ojos cerrados...tranquilo.

Heero sintió la presencia de alguien, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que ese alguien era su ángel.

Heero: ¿Qua...Quatre?

Quatre: Hola Heero.

Heero: Hola....-sonrojado.

Quatre: Yo solo vine por un libro que se me olvido -toma su libro- ya me voy, no quise interrumpirte.

Heero: ¡¡Iie!! -se paro, y al ser un poco mas alto que Quatre, quedaron muy cerca- yo...yo quiero...que te quedes....

Quatre: Hee...Heero -se sonroja al ver la poca distancia que los separa.

Heero: ...Quatre....-cierra la puerta con seguro, ya que estaban cerca, lo abraza- .....mi ángel... -lo besa.

Quatre: ...Heero...-decía con dificultad entre besos.

Heero: ....Quatre....-lo acorralo- ¿Quieres la verdad? Me gustas...y me gustas mucho.

Quatre: Heero...tu también me gustas...no solo me gustas yo te -fue interrumpido por un apasionado beso de parte de Heero.

Heero:. ...Mi ángel....yo te amo..yo te amo Quatre...te amo.....

Quatre: Yo también te amo, Heero, te amo tanto que no puedo callarlo más.

Heero: ....Quiero que seas mío, Quatre....

Quatre: Y yo quiero ser tuyo...en cuerpo y alma...pero...

Heero: ....¿Pero?

Quatre: No lo se...yo tengo miedo...mucho miedo.

Heero: ¿De que? ¿Pero de que tienes miedo?

Quatre: De que esto sea solo un sueño...solo una ilusión.

Heero: Si sientes mis besos...es verdad...Quatre -lo besa.

Quatre: Son tan reales, pero, y si solo es producto de mi imaginación.

Heero: Claro que no....¿quieres...probarlo...?

Quatre: ¿Probarlo? ¿Como?

Heero: ...Te haré mío.....

Heero y Quatre sonríen.... 

Se los ve a los dos, Heero sobre Quatre, ambos gimiendo....en una habitación, hay claro de luna...

Heero: Ah...ah...ah......Qua....Quatre........

Quatre: Ah...ah...Heero....te...a...amo...tanto...ah

Heero: Ah...ah...-le levantaba mas, para penetrarlo con fuerza.

Quatre: Ah...más...más...Heero...

Heero: Te daré mas....-Sale de Quatre, y lo voltea penetrándolo por detrás.

Quatre: Oh...Heero...te amo....más...más...por favor...

Mientras lo penetraba con fuerza, le masturbaba con suavidad.

Quatre: Yo...ah...ya...Heero...ah...no puedo...más...

Heero: Anda...resiste..tu puedes yo se que si....-le besa el cuello.

Quatre: No...ah...ya no...ah...resisto...ah...

Heero termino dentro de Quatre....

Quatre: Gracias Heero, me has hecho tan feliz..

Heero: A mi también pequeño...pero ya es tarde....debo irme...te llamó mañana ¿ne? -se cambio y lo beso-descansa...-le sonrió y se fue.

Heero al llegar a su apartamento, abrió la puerta y prendió la luz pero vio a Trowa sentado en una silla. 

Heero: ¿Trowa? ¿cómo le hiciste para entrar?

Heero: -Entra a su apartamento, y prende las luces- ¿Trowa?...¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar? (N/AS: Tsuzuki: T_T Quiere violar a mi Heero-kun/Saya: sipo ToT)

Trowa: No fue gran ciencia, pero dime, ¿ya te acostaste con Quatre?

Heero: ¿Acaso viniste para saber eso?

Trowa: Y para otra cosas -en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Heero: ...No entiendo, pero te diré si me acosté con Quatre ¿satisfecho?

Trowa: Si, muy satisfecho.

Heero: Me alegra ahora vete -parado con su natural sensualidad en la puerta.

Trowa: Me voy, pero ni creas que te vas librar tan fácilmente de mi -le guiño el ojo.

Heero: Oh si lo que digas Trowa, háblame cuando te revuelques con Duo -le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Continuara...

*******************************

Tsuzuki: Este es el primer fic que escribimos juntas así que tengan piedad...

Saya: Además de que Heero y Quatre hacen una hermosa pareja *¬*.

Tsuzuki: Dejen reviews.

Saya: Sayonara.

Tsuzuki: Ja-ne.


	2. La verdad

******ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene yaoi y lemon******

**_Amor por una apuesta._**

**_2°- La verdad._**

**_Por: Tsuzuki G. Yuy y Saya Asakura Lavigne._**

Al otro día, que era sábado, Heero se despierta con las sabanas revueltas, su celular suena, era Duo.

Heero: ¿Hola...? -medio dormido.

Duo: HOLA HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: -Alejándose un poco el celular- ¿Por que me llamas tan temprano Duo? ¡¡¡ES SABADO!!! ¿Que quieres?

Duo: Solo...solo quería saludarte.

Heero: Buen día.

Duo: Te hablaba para invitarte a salir con Quatre y conmigo, ¿quieres?

Heero: *Quatre...* ¿Donde y cuando?

Duo: En la plaza mayor al medio día.

Heero: *Queda media hora* Okay estaré allá -cuelga, se da una ducha, se viste y sale rápidamente justo llegando para las doce del mediodía.

Al llegar se encuentra a Duo cantando la canción de "Me against the music" de Britney Spears (N/AS: XD) y a Quatre comiendo un helado muy tiernamente.

Quatre: -Viendo a Duo y sonriendo- jajaja.

Heero: .....¡Quatre!...

Quatre: Hola Hee-kun.

Heero: Buen día....

Quatre: ¿Como estas?

Heero: Bien, ¿y tú?...

Quatre: Bien también, gracias por preguntar.

Heero y Quatre se sonríen mientras Duo los ve.

Duo: -Empieza a cantar- All my people on the floor, let me see you dance, all my people up for more, let me see you dance, all my people round and round, let me see you dance all, my people in the crowd, let me see you dance...

Heero: ....Erhem....

Quatre: jajajaja...te ves muy gracioso, Duo-kun.

Heero: (¬¬***) (N/AS: Traducción: celoso ^^U)

Duo: -se sonroja- ¿En serio lo crees, Quatre-kun?

Quatre: Si.

Heero: ¿Van a hacer algo o se quedarán ahí todo el día? Yo tengo hambre -comienza a caminar celosamente.

Duo: ¿Pues para que no desayunas?

Quatre: ....

Heero: Porque tengo ganas de almorzar, baka con trenza (¬¬)

Duo: Baka tu.

Quatre: ....

Heero: Tu eres un baka, Duo.

Duo: No voy a pelear contigo en un dia tan lindo -ve un señor que vende palomitas- vamos, Quatre, PALOMITAS!!!!!!!! -Toma a Quatre de la mano y se lo lleva corriendo.

Heero: ..........Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.................-quedando solo mientras corre el viento.

Heero se va a sentar a una banca, y cierra sus ojos mientras los rayos de sol daban en su rostro. En eso llega Quatre y le da un tierno beso.

Quatre: Te extrañe.

Heero: (o///O) Qua...Quatre...yo también, demo, ese baka trenzado me saca de mis casillas.

Quatre: Pues se quedo comiendo palomitas así que podemos huir de aquí, ¿quieres?

Heero: Por supuesto -le sonríe.

Quatre: Entonces vamonos -le toma la mano y le responde la sonrisa.

Heero y Quatre fueron hacia el cine, daban una película de terror, así que Heero tuvo que insistir para hacer entrar al rubio. Una vez dentro de la sala, comienza la película.

Quatre: Me va a dar miedo, Heero.

Heero: Es solo una película Quatre descuida -De pronto se ve mucha sangre en una escena Quatre se asusta.

Quatre grita y se abraza de Heero.

Heero: (O///O) Quatre tranquilo....ya no pasa nada -abrazándole suavemente.

Quatre: Me da miedo, Heero, no me gusta -lo abraza más fuerte.

Heero: Ya tranquilo Quatre es solo una película -le tomo el mentón y lo beso, estaban en la ultima fila así que nadie les veía.

Quatre: Heero, quiero ser tuyo de nuevo. (N/AS: Saya: Que pervertida soy ñ_ñ/Tsuzuki: XD)

Heero: Hum....-ambos se agachan entre las butacas de la ultima fila, se coloca sobre Quatre y le besa suavemente. (NAS: Saya: En el cine, wow, son más pervertidos que yo O.o/Tsuzuki: XDD)

Quatre: ¿Aquí lo vamos a hacer, Heero?

Heero: ...No, pero es solo un principio.

Quatre: ¿Y si nos descubren?

Heero: No pasará nada.

Quatre: ¿Y Duo? ¿Donde estará en estos momentos?

Heero: No lo sé...-le besa el cuello.

Quatre: Uhm...Heero...

Heero: ....Mi precioso ángel....-le acaricia la mejilla.

Quatre: Heero, te amo tanto, prométeme que no te vas a ir de mi lado nunca.

Heero: Lo prometo...Quatre...-le acaricio la mejilla y luego el cuello.

Quatre: ¿Y si mejor vamos a buscar a Duo? Es que no me gustaría que nos encontraran haciendo lo que tu ya sabes.

Heero: ....Se nota que te preocupas por ese baka -se levanta y le ayuda a levantarse- vamonos entonces -suspiro resignado y salieron del cine.

Quatre: ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

Heero: No ¿por que?

Quatre: Por haber interrumpido en lo que estábamos y haberme preocupado por Duo.

Heero: Un poco...-siguió caminando.

Quatre: Hee-kun, no te enojes conmigo es que solo pienso que el cine no es el lugar apropiado.

Heero: Lo sé, lo sé, Quatre, lo sé...-siguieron caminando.

Quatre: Pero Hee-kun, ya no estés enojado conmigo.

Heero: Que no estoy enojado contigo Quatre, fin de la discusión.

Quatre: Mejor voy a buscar a Duo -se adelanto hacia la cafetería.

Heero: ¡Quatre!...

Quatre fingió no escucharlo y apresuro el paso.

Heero: ¡¡QUATRE!! -Lo tomo del brazo- ¡Mírame! -le tomo el mentón- ...No estoy enfadado ¿bien? solo que estoy algo celoso...no era para que te enfadaras.

Quatre: Realmente no me importa, ahora suéltame -se jalonea para soltarse- suéltame, Heero Yuy.

Heero: Pero Quatre....¿por que eres así?

Quatre: ¿Porque? ¿Quieres saber el porque? 

Heero: Si...

Quatre: Porque eres muy seco conmigo, a veces creo que solo estas jugando conmigo.

Heero: ¡No digas idioteces Quatre!...claro que no, jamás jugaría contigo ¿quieres saber? ¡¡¿Quieres?!! No juego contigo porque yo TE AMO ¿comprendes? no seas baka...-lo beso.

Quatre: No me dejes de amar nunca, Heero, por favor.

Heero: Jamás dejare de amarte....jamás...

Quatre: Te amo, MI Hee-kun -lo beso tiernamente.

Heero: -Le respondió al beso, y le abrazo- Prometo....hacerte mío de nuevo...

Quatre: Pero no en el cine.

Heero: (^^U) Lo se -le sonrió chistosamente por primera vez.

Quatre: -Viendo para todos lados- ¿Donde estará Duo?

Heero: Ahí lo tienes -ven a Duo medio borracho- (N/AS: Tsuzuki: A plena luz del dia y ya mamado ¬¬/Saya: XD)

Quatre: -corre hacia Duo- Duo!!!!! estas bien?

Duo: ¿Quien es Duo? ¿Quien eres tu, guapo? ¿Tienes novio?

Heero: Tiene y si no te controlas baka trenzado te partiré en dos -venia con su natura sensualidad.

Duo: Tu estas muy feo y eres un gruñón, a mi me gustan lo chicos como el rubio aquí presente.

Heero: Es el colmo Duo, eres un idiota -lo jalo para llevárselo a rastras del lugar.

Quatre: Heero, déjalo, lo vas a lastimar.

Heero: No hay problema solo lo arrastro porque él no camina ¡¡OYE!! ten cuidado de donde te agarras (¬///¬**) (N/AS: Tsuzuki: XD, baka mañoso/Saya: JAJAJAJA  XD)

Quatre: Déjalo, Heero, en serio lo puedes lastimar.

Heero: -Lo levanto sin mucha dificultad colocándoselo sobre el hombro- Vamonos Quatre...suficiente acción para el trenzado.

Quatre: -Caminando al lado de Heero- ¿Duo-kun, te sientes bien? ¿Quieres algo?

Duo: Si, te quiero a ti, pequeño rubio.

Heero: No me obligues a tirarte al rió baka, ya cállate...¡¡OYE!! (¬///¬) Ya va en serio Duo.

Quatre: No, Heero, no lo vayas a lastimar.

Duo: Anda, hazle caso al pequeño rubio y no me vayas a lastimar.

Heero: Omae O Korosu, Duo-baka.

Quatre: Heero...¬¬ -Le dijo el rubio ya algo molesto.

Heero: -_-.

Duo: Sabes, gruñón? Consíguete una novia para que se te baje lo enojon.

Heero: ¬¬.

Quatre soltó una pequeña risita, la situación le parecía muy graciosa.

Heero: Erhem....ya casi llegamos.

Duo: Hey!!!! ¿Pequeño rubio, donde vives? Tal vez podría visitarte de vez en cuando ¿no te parece?

Heero: ....

Quatre: Vivo en el mismo edificio que tu.

Duo: Genial, más fácil para mi.

Heero: Te bañaré con agua fría para sacarte esa resaca.

Duo: ¿Y se puede meter el pequeño rubio conmigo? Anda, di que si.

Quatre: ...

Heero: Yo tendré que bañarte baka.

Duo: Prefiero que me bañe el pequeño rubio.

Quatre: ....

Heero: Por sobre mi cadáver, Duo Maxwell.

Duo: ¿Celoso?

Heero toma a Duo, y le da un buen baño, con agua helada, tubo que cerrar la puerta para que no se escapara. Duo ya había recuperado un poco el conocimiento de la realidad.

Heero: ¿Duo ya estas conciente?

Duo: Me duele la cabeza.

Tocan la puerta...

Heero: ¿Quatre?

Quatre: Hee-kun, ¿puedo pasar?

Heero: Aun no Quatre, puede ser peligroso (¬¬) Demo, necesito algo...un tipo de aspirinas, siempre las tomo cuando tengo resaca ¿podrías ir por ellas a la farmacia, Quatre? sino, me temo que mataré al baka.

Quatre: Claro, Hee-kun, ahora vuelvo -se va a corriendo.

Heero: Dime cuantos dedos ves -le muestra tres.

Duo: ¿Dos?

Heero: Oh Dios.......-le seca la cabeza, con la toalla, a centímetros de su rostro- estas muy mal, Duo.

Duo: Si, mal de amor por ti -lo besa en el momento en que entra Quatre al cuarto de baño.

Quatre: Hee...

Heero: -Tratando de safarse, mira a Quatre como diciendo "ayúdame".

Duo: -Separándose de Heero- Hola Quatre.

Heero: Quatre no es lo que crees...

Quatre salió corriendo del departamento...

Heero: Tu espérame aquí -le dio una toalla, y se fue cerrando con llave el departamento, lo fue a buscar y en cuanto pudo verlo, lo abrazo por la espalda- Quatre no.....basta no es lo que crees...fue un accidente él me beso no yo...

Quatre: Suéltame, por favor, déjame.

Heero: Te lo juro por todo lo que existe en el mundo...Quatre yo te amo...jamás te haría algo así.

Quatre: Heero...-se voltea quedando frente a frente con el- yo también te amo pero...

Heero: ¿Pero que...? No me crees...¿cierto?

Quatre: Quisiera pero no puedo...

Heero: ......Esta bien Quatre...vete...¿eso quieres? Pues vete....nadie me ha creído en mi vida, suponía que tu lo harías pero veo que no..esta bien vete.....¡soy un mentiroso! -se da media vuelta mojándose caminando por las calles.

Quatre: HEERO!!!!!! -grita mientras corre así el y se pone en frente impidiéndole el paso- TE AMO!!!!!! ME ESCUCHAS? TE AMO Y CREO EN TI!!!!! -lo abraza.

Heero: .....Si te oigo...............te amo -lo abraza.

Heero: Quatre... En eso suena el celular de Quatre, debía asistir a su casa con urgencia, tenia cosas que hacer...

Quatre: Debo irme, Hee-kun -lo besa- te amo, recuérdalo.

Heero: Si, ten cuidado....-sonríe, y luego regresa- ¿Duo? ¡¡Duo ya llegue!! ¿Mejoraste?

Duo: Hola, perdón por los problemas que ocasione pero ya me tome un café, ¿y Quatre?

Heero: Se fue, tuvo que hacer algunas cosas, y descuida -se agacho para coger una toalla- te ves bien con el cabello suelto...

Duo: ¿En serio lo crees?

Heero: Para serte sincero, si -Mientras ordenaba se le acerca mas...- ¿Cuantos dedos ves? -le muestra cuatro.

Duo: Cuatro.

Heero: Excelente, estas perfecto....-susurra- hoy estabas demasiado tomado Duo, aunque no besas mal.

Duo: Yo se que no.

Heero: A veces hasta presumido me caes bien -rió un poco, y se enderezo.

Duo: ¿En serio te gusto mi beso? -se le acerca poco a poco hasta quedar frente a frente.

Heero: Pues yo no he dicho que besaras mal Duo, no fue desagradable en lo absoluto, fue embarazosa la situación.

Duo: Me encantaría repetir ese tan buen acto, ¿a ti no?

Heero: Deja de tentarme Duo...-se dio vuelta.

Duo: Se que tu también lo deseas y no me lo niegues.

Heero: Esta bien lo admito.

Duo: Muy bien -lo besa- se que beso mejor que Quatre y te apuesto que soy mil veces mejor que el en la cama.

Heero: ...-Sonríe- No creo que seas mejor que el ángel rubio en la cama, Duo.

Duo: ¿Quieres comprobarlo por ti mismo?

Heero: Ya Duo, deja de tentarme -llevo unas cosas a su habitación.

Duo: Esta bien, tu te lo pierdes, me voy -se va.

En eso abren la puerta del apartamento..

Quatre: Hee-kun, ya regrese..

Heero: ¡Oh Quatre! Hola, mira el baka trenzado se siente mejor.

Quatre: Si, lo vi que estaba bajando en el ascensor.

Heero: ¿Y cómo estás pequeño ángel?

Quatre: Muy bien, ¿y como esta el dueño de mi corazón?

Heero: Perfectamente -sonríe- aunque un poco cansado.

Quatre: Entonces vete a acostar, yo solo me doy un baño y preparo la cena, ¿vale?

Heero: Esta bien...-fue directamente hacia el cuarto, y se acostó- ...Me pregunto....si Trowa además de tomar a Duo....dijo que si era necesario me tomaría a mi también...

Quatre: ¿Que dices, Heero?

Heero: ¿Uhm? No, nada importante.

Quatre: Bueno, no tardo.

Quatre se va directo al baño y al paso de 10 minutos sale con una toalla envuelta en la cadera y vio que Heero se había dormido. Quatre se viste rápidamente y se va a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Quatre: -Moviendo suavemente a Heero- Hee-kun, ya esta la cena, despierta.

Heero: ...No quiero ir a la escuela hoy...

Quatre: Jajaja...Hee-kun...-susurrando- eres tan tierno, por eso te amo.

Heero al despertarse, va con Quatre, ambos cenan, pero su celular suena, era Trowa.

Quatre: Hola Trowa, ¿que se te ofrece?...ahora...veré si puedo...nos veremos ahí...chao.

Heero: ¿Trowa? ¡¡No vayas!!

Quatre: ¿Porque no? Solo es Trowa.

Heero: pero...Pero....yo....

Quatre: Es Trowa, no me va a hacer nada.

Heero: ¡Quiero acompañarte!

Quatre: Pero no me va a pasar nada.

Heero: Pero....pero... 

Quatre: ¿Pero que?

Heero: Solo quiero protegerte de todos.

Quatre: Yo me se proteger solo.

Heero: ...

Quatre: Esta bien, acompáñame.

Heero acompaña a Quatre, y a Trowa le sorprende verlo con Heero, supuestamente el 01 habría ganado la apuesta.

Trowa: Vaya, vaya, has ganado la apuesta Yuy, te felicito.

Quatre: ¿Cual apuesta?

Heero: ¿Apuesta?...

Trowa: No te hagas el inocente, Yuy, apostamos que si tu te acostabas con Quatre ganabas.

Quatre: ¿Que?

Heero: No sé de que estás hablando, Trowa.

Trowa: Sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando.

Heero: No, no se.

Quatre: ¿Una apuesta? ¿Eso era lo que yo era para ti, Heero? ¿Solo una apuesta?

Heero: ¡Quatre eso no es cierto!

Trowa: Si, gano al acostarse contigo y el premio somos Duo y yo.

Heero: ¿QUE? -eso Heero si no lo sabia.

Quatre: Tienes razón, Heero, eres un mentiroso, nunca debí haber creído en ti -sale corriendo sin rumbo alguno.

Heero: ¡¡Qua..tre...!!...

Trowa: Deberías sentirte feliz, has ganado.

Heero: Pero perdí a Quatre....en realidad me gustaba..

Trowa: ¿Y eso a mi que?

Heero: A veces te vuelves tan...-no termino la frase y paso por al lado suyo.

Trowa: Nos vemos después.

Heero: ...Quiero mi premio.

Trowa: Primero vas a tener que esperar, además,¿ no que estabas enamorado de Quatre?

Heero: No debo darte explicaciones y como yo gane exijo mi premio ahora.

Trowa: Todo a su debido tiempo -desapareció en la obscura calle.

Heero: .......Diablos -golpeo la pared con el puño.

En ese momento apareció alguien empapado por la lluvia y lagrimas en su rostros que se podían distinguir con las gotas de lluvia.

Quatre: Heero...¿porque? Solo quiero una explicación.

Heero: ....Pierdes tu tiempo, estas frente a un mentiroso como tu dijiste -en el suelo...- ........... -se va.

Quatre: HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritando-YO TE AMO AUNQUE TU NO ME AMES A MI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: ¿Y quien......dijo que yo no te amaba?

Quatre: Es obvio, ¿como me vas a poder amar a mi teniendo a Trowa y a Duo?

Heero: Yo no dije que los tenia, es cierto hice la apuesta, pero a propósito porque al fin tendría una excusa para decirte que te amaba....lo del premio no lo sabia.

Quatre: ¿Aceptaste la apuesta por mi?

Heero: La acepte para poder decirte lo mucho que te amo, Quatre.

Quatre: Heero...yo también te amo y no sabes cuanto...tu lo eres todo para mi -se avienta a los brazos de Heero (N/AS: Tsuzuki: Sonó cursi XD ¿no?/Saya: De eso se trata, ¿no? digo, es Quatre/Tsuzuki: ^^ Si lo se)

Heero: ....Yo igual pero...te esperan allá atrás.....-Tenia guardaespaldas, que le seguían y debía irse, era mas de media noche.

Quatre: No quiero, me quiero ir contigo, no me lo niegues.

Heero: No te lo niego....pero....ellos....y tu familia....

Quatre: No me importa, mi mundo solo eres tu y nadie más.

Heero: ...Quatre...Esta bien vamos...

Quatre: Gracias, Hee-kun.

Heero: ...De nada mi ángel -Sonrió.

Continuara...

********************************

Saya: El segundo capitulo listo.

Tsuzuki: Dejen reviews.

Saya: Sayonara.

Tsuzuki: Ja-ne.


	3. ¿Por siempre juntos?

******ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene yaoi y lemon******

****

**_Amor por una apuesta._**

**_3°- ¿Por siempre juntos?_**

**_Por: Tsuzuki G. Yuy y Saya Asakura Lavigne._**

A la mañana siguiente, ambos debieron despertarse temprano, e ir a la escuela, como Quatre era encargado y presidente en el club de natación, debió ir a ver unas cosas, Heero por su parte, además de ser el capitán del club de basketball, fue al salón...algo le decía que ellos harían algo...

Duo: Hola Heero, ¿cuando vas a querer tu premio?

Trowa: No lo quiere, ¿no ves que esta enamorado de su lindo Quatre?

Heero: ...... ¿Tu también sabias de esto Duo?

Duo: Claro, yo fui el de la idea.

Heero: ¿Qué?....¿Por que?

Duo: Porque se te veía a leguas que babeabas por Quatre y decidimos que no podíamos dejar que estuvieran juntos.

Heero: ¿Por que razón?

Trowa: Porque alguien como tu no se debe desperdiciar en tan poca cosa como lo es Quatre.

Heero: ...Vaya pensé que era al revés ¿seguros que la poca cosa no soy yo?

Duo: ¿Tu? ¿Poca cosa? Nunca lo serás.

Heero: ¿Y que tengo de bueno?

Trowa: Todo, sin omitir ninguna parte.

Duo: Tu físico es perfecto, créeme, yo no soy Quatre para decirte que lo importante es lo de adentro y que por eso te ama. Eso es pura cursilería.

Heero: -Solo sonrió, era irónico, eso que pasaba era absurdo, se sentó en la silla- ....¿Y que desean de mi?

Duo: Que dejes a la basura de Quatre y te fijes en nosotros.

Trowa: Somos mucho mejores que el y te lo puedo asegurar.

Heero: Me matarían por adulterio -riendo- ¿Dos hombres....para mi?

Duo: Pero valdría la pena.

Heero: ...El día que pueda saber lo que es...tal vez hablemos -se paro.

Trowa: -En la puerta- Miren quien viene, Quatre Raberba Winner.

Quatre: Hola Trowa.

Trowa: ¿A donde y tan solito?

Quatre: A ningún lado.

Trowa: Pobre Quatre, le dolió saber que solo fue una carnada en la apuesta y no el premio.

Heero se limito a sonreírle, ni Trowa ni Duo le habían visto sonreír, habían quedado fascinados con esa sonrisa pura y sensual.

Heero: Buen dia Q-chan.

La escena quedo así unos minutos, después de clases, Duo intento entretener a Quatre, Trowa perseguía a Heero, hasta poder encontrarlo como la primera vez en el baño de hombres.

Trowa: Que coincidencia, de nuevo aquí, ¿no lo crees?

Heero: Si demasiada.......adiós -paso nuevamente por el lado de Trowa.

Trowa: Hoy huyes de mi pero mañana te arrastraras a mis pies, no lo olvides.

Heero: ¿Arrastrarme a tus pies?....(N/AS: Tsuzuki: Se vale soñar XD/Saya: Pobre loco XD)

Trowa: Si, arrastrarte a mi pies como debiste haberlo hecho desde hace tiempo.

Heero: ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

Trowa: El chico que te hará llegar al paraíso a no ser que quieres seguir soñando con el, pues con la basura de novio que tienes nunca llegaras.

Heero: ¿Y qué más harías además de penetrarme por detrás. Trowa? ¿Hacerme reír? ¡Por favor!

Trowa: Puedo hacer mucho más que eso pero eso es un secreto.

Heero: Hum...-se retiró, y en el salón anunciaron algo que no fue de muy buen gusto....

Profesor: Dentro de poco, dos días para ser exactos se organizará un campamento, de excursión, convivencia e investigación. Los grupos serán organizados y divididos en dos, 'mujeres y hombres'. 

El profesor dio la lista, hasta llegar a nombres que no gustaron... :

Equipo C: Barton, Yuy, Maxwell....-siguió con otros nombres- Equipo D: Winner, Chang -y así siguió la lista- Heero se torno algo incomodo....

Quatre: Que bueno que nos toco juntos, Wufei, ¿no lo crees?

Wufei: ...Si....tal vez...

Heero: Oh no....-se tomo la cabeza.

Quatre: ¿Hee-kun, que tienes? ¿que te pasa?

Heero: No es nada Q-chan -le sonrió- ....-pensando- "ahora si tengo problemas".

Quatre: Ya han terminado las clases, ¿que tal si vamos a tu departamento y comemos juntos?

Heero: No sería mala idea...

Alumna: Yuy, tu debes quedarte, te han nombrado el capitán del equipo C. Hay que organizar todo.

Quatre: No hay problema, Hee-kun, yo me adelantare y preparare la comida.

Heero: Si, y dime ¿tardaré mucho?

Alumna: Creo que es hasta las siete.

Quatre: No importa, ya comeremos otro dia.

Heero: Lo siento....cuídate.

Quatre: Tu igual.

Heero debía revisar en una habitación aparte, unos papeles, pero Trowa y Duo se habían quedado...

Trowa: Hola, Hee-kun,¿ o solo tu novio te puede decir así?

Heero: Llámame como quieras, no me molesta. -Leyendo papeles.

Duo: ¿Te vas a quedar hasta tarde aquí en la escuela?

Heero: Tengo que...leyendo estas normas...¿Por que soy yo el capitán? ¿Acaso alguien votó para esto? -bostezando.

Trowa: Nosotros.

Heero: ¿Ustedes? pero ¿por que? soy un mal capitán...-se froto los ojos.

Duo: Solo era para que te despegaras un poco de ese "niño".

Trowa: Además te queríamos pedir permiso de algo.

Heero: ¿Qué? ¿Es sobre el campamento?

Duo: No.

Heero: ¿Entonces?

Duo: Mientras que estas aquí, ¿me dejarías irme a divertir con "tu pequeño"? Solo un poco.

Heero: -Se levantó- Si tocas a Quatre te mato yo mismo, Duo.

Duo: Solo "jugare" con el.

Heero: -Coloco un brazo fuertemente en la pared, rozando el rostro de Duo- Te dije...que no te atrevas a tocarlo...

Trowa: Déjalo, Heero, solo van a "jugar".

Heero: No quiero que te le acerques es todo...¿comprendiste?...

Duo: Si, ¿pero que tal si me acerco a ti?

Heero: ¿Qué quieres Duo...?

Duo: Solo un poco de diversión.

Heero: ...¿Tu también quieres cierto Trowa?

Trowa: Tienes razón, yo también quiero.

Heero: ....¿Prometen dejarme en paz después, y a Quatre?

Duo: Si.

Heero: Esta bien -suspiro resignado y cerro los ojos quedándose en el medio.

Duo: No seas tontito, Heero, creo que no has entendido lo que queremos.

Heero: Entonces explícate Duo.

Duo: Lo que queremos es a Quatre.

Heero: ¿QUE?

Trowa: Creemos que es más excitante la inocencia de Quatre.

Heero: ¿Acaso...? Están locos, no pienso entregarles a Quatre -abrió la puerta enfadado y salió.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Heero, Quatre preparaba una cena romántica para cuando llegara Heero.

Quatre: -Terminado de colocar la mesa- Creo que ya esta.

Heero: ....Par de locos....-abre la puerta- Hola Quatre -sonriendo.

Quatre: Hola Heero, ¿como estas?

Heero: Bien ¿y tu mi ángel? -se acerca y lo besa.

Quatre: Bien ahora que ya estas aquí.

Heero: ¿Uhm?

Quatre: ¿Eh?...mira la sorpresa que prepare especialmente para ti.

Heero: Esta hermosa..muchas gracias -mirándole a los ojos.

Quatre: ¿En serio lo crees?

Heero: Si...

Quatre: Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Heero: Quatre....ehm.....ten mucho cuidado con Trowa y Duo...¿si?

Quatre: ¿Porque? ¿Te hicieron algo? -pregunto con una preocupación inocente.

Heero: Iie, pero.....no quiero que estés con ellos es peligroso.

Quatre: Claro, Hee-kun, no me juntare con ellos.

Heero: ...Eso me da mas alivio. Y bueno ¿que cenaremos?

Quatre: Prepare spaghetti y después comeremos una receta que me dijo Rasid.

Heero: Perfecto, me gusta ese tipo de comidas Quatre -le sonrió pero por dentro estaba preocupado. (N/AS: Saya: ¿Preocupado por lo de Duo y Trowa? ¿o preocupado por la comida de Quatre? XD/Tsuzuki: Por ambas XD)

Quatre: Entonces siéntate en lo que yo sirvo el spaghetti.

Heero: OK. -se sentó, estaba pensativo.

Quatre: ¿Y como te fue con el trabajo de la escuela?

Heero: Fue muy...-Recordando a Trowa y Duo- Pesado...

Quatre: ¿Porque?

Heero: Eran muchos....papeles que leer.

Quatre: Pobre de ti, ¿quieres que te prepare un baño al terminar de cenar?

Heero: Por favor...-asintiendo.

Quatre: Entonces -colocando un plato de spaghetti frente de el- come mientras yo te preparo el baño.

Heero: Muchas gracias.

Quatre: Ya sabes, cuando quieras.

Quatre fue directo al baño a preparar la tina. Heero al terminar de comer, fue a darse un baño, era demasiado bueno...Quatre que chico tan puro...tan bondadoso, definitivamente no iba a dejar que los otros dos le tocaran, además era 'Su' Quatre...

Tocaron la puerta del baño...

Quatre: ¿Puedo pasar, Hee-kun?

Heero: Si, adelante -Aún se estaba duchando, la cortina de baño cubría su cuerpo, y la bañera entera.

Quatre: ¿Esta bien el baño?

Heero: Si, esta muy bien, muchas gracias, Quatre.

Quatre: ¿Hee-kun...?

Heero: Si dime, pequeño....humh...-mientras el agua caía sobre su rostro.

Quatre: ¿Que opinas de Duo?

Heero: ....Que es un presumido.

Quatre: ¿Crees...que el es mejor que yo en...ya sabes...en la cama?

Heero: Quatre....jamás me acosté con Duo, y puede ser un presumido por fuera pero en la cama tal vez es solo un novato, y tu no lo eres, pequeño; tu eres bastante bueno, créeme...

Quatre: ¿En verdad lo crees?

Heero: Por supuesto.

Quatre: ¿Y porque...?

Heero: Porque así lo siento.

Quatre: ¿Entonces porque...?

Heero: ¿Por qué que, Quatre?

Quatre: No, nada, no prestes atención; no es importante -en voz baja- lo que digo nunca es importante.

Heero: Todo lo que tengas que decirme, es importante....para mi.

Quatre: Tu yo no hemos hecho...lo que tu ya sabes desde el dia que discutimos en el cine por Duo, ¿es que acaso ya no me quieres?

Heero: -Apago la ducha- ¿Acaso preguntas que si ya no te deseo en la cama?

Quatre: Si -asintió sonrojado pero con la mirada llena de tristeza.

Heero: -Al enroscarse una toalla a la cintura, coloco un brazo al lado del rostro de Quatre, Heero estaba algo mojado aún, y su mirada era peligrosa, pero sensual al mismo tiempo, le susurro- ......Yo todos los días te deseo mas y mas en la cama Quatre....como no tienes idea...

Quatre: Heero...-no pudo más con sus impulsos y beso apasionadamente a Heero.

Heero no dudo en responderle el beso, le obligo a abrir su boca, paso una mano por su nuca, y otra por su cintura, abrazándolo.

Quatre: Te amo Heero -decía entre besos.

Heero: Yo también te amo...-mientras le besaba el cuello, y le desnudaba.

Quatre: No...Heero, espera...aquí no...no en el baño -dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda.

Heero: ....Humh...¿por que no? -le acariciaba el pecho.

Quatre: No se si este bien que lo hagamos aquí.

Heero: ...Esta bien pequeño.....-susurro suavemente en su oído.

Quatre: Hee-kun...me preguntaba si me dejarías quedarme a vivir contigo -pregunto mientras le quitaba la toalla a Heero.

Heero: Si...quiero que vivas conmigo...-le bajaba la ropa interior.

Quatre: Mañana no quiero ir a la escuela, quiero que nos quedemos aquí.

Heero: Esta bien...-mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Quatre: Quiero ser tuyo, Heero, ahora y siempre.

Heero sonrió, y lo volteo, y lo penetro, muy despacio, besándole el hombro.

Quatre: Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado, prométemelo.

Heero: Lo prometo....-con voz suave.

Quatre: ahh...Heero...

Heero: ....Humh....Quatre...-Hizo el movimiento mas rápido, sus manos recorrieron el frágil cuerpo de Quatre.

Quatre: Más fuerte...por favor...

Heero: ¿Seguro....?

Quatre: Si...

Heero: Esta bien...-Le penetro mas fuerte- Ah...ah...-por alguna razón Heero se sentía débil.

Quatre: ¿Te pasa algo, Heero?

Heero: ...I...iie no es nada....-aun sonriéndole, sonrojado.

Quatre: ¿Algo te pasa, que es?

Heero: No..es nada pequeño -salió de él, lo volteo y lo beso suavemente.

Quatre: -Acariciando suavemente su mejilla derecha- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres ir a descansar?

Heero: ...De verdad estoy...bien...-Mareado- te veo doble Quatre...

Quatre: Heero, no puede ser, vamos a la habitación.

Quatre levanto a Heero y lo llevo a la habitación, cuando entraron lo recostó en la cama.

Quatre: Voy a prepararte un te para que te tomes unas pastillas -dijo mientras se vestía.

Heero: Perdóname...

Quatre: ¿Porque? Tu no hiciste nada malo, ¿o si?

Heero: ...

Heero se sentía mareado, pero también confuso...cuando Quatre le había preguntado sobre Duo, no quiso decirle lo que era verdad, el trenzado le parecía sensual y atractivo por más depravado que pareciese...y lo estaba comenzando a desear ...¡No eso no era correcto! ya tenia a Quatre y lo amaba...pero el recuerdo de él...lo tenía sin cuidado...y solo se preguntaba si sería tan bueno en la cama como Quatre, esa pregunta si era digna de averiguar...aunque no fuera lo correcto...

Quatre: Aquí esta tu té, tomate estas pastillas, te harán sentir mejor.

Heero: Muchas gracias...

Quatre: Te amo Heero, eres lo más valioso que tengo y no se que haría si te llegase a perder -acaricia su mejilla- no me dejes nunca.

Heero: ....Lo prometo...

Pasó el día, pero a la mañana siguiente Heero dijo que estaría bien y que Quatre valla a la escuela, que no había problema....se preguntaba si Duo iría....

Quatre: Bueno días -saludo cuando entro al salón.

Alumna: ¡¡Buen día Quatre-san!! ¿No has visto a Heero? Es raro que no halla llegado temprano.

Quatre: Se sentía mal y no va a venir.

Alumna: Oh pobrecito, espero se mejore...

Quatre: Si, yo también.

Duo que recién llegaba, había oído el comentario y salió del salón pensando que hoy tendría el día libre...

Duo: Iré al departamento de Heero y le aliviare sus enfermedades.

Heero: -Estaba bebiendo café, ya parado- ...Aun no tengo muchas fuerzas...me pregunto que pasará en la escuela...espero esos pervertidos no toquen a Quatre.

En ese momento tocan la puerta...

Heero: Ya voy -va y abre- Duo...

Duo: Hola Heero, vine a cuidarte ya que tu querido Quatre se quedo muy bien acompañado.

Heero: ...Déjame en paz, mas vale que dejen de molestar a Quatre.

Duo: ¿Y que me darías a cambio de que lo dejáramos de molestar?

Heero: ¿qué quieres?

Duo: ¿Que me das?

Heero: Dime que quieres que te de.

Duo: Tu cuerpo. (N/AS: Saya: Que feito sonó _/Tsuzuki: XD)

Heero: ...Esta bien, siempre y cuando me dejes en paz a mi y a Quatre, con Trowa va lo mismo.

Duo: Perfecto, Heero Yuy, este dia serás mío.

Heero: -Suspira- ¿Me queda de otra?

Duo: No, a menos de que me des una noche con Quatre.

Heero: Jamás -lo jalo hacia adentro.

Duo: Entonces vamos.

Heero: Tu querías mi cuerpo, aquí lo tienes -irónico.

Duo: Se que tu también lo deseas, deseas hacerme tuyo -dice mientras le quita la camisa.

Heero: Tal vez deba admitir que quería quitarme una duda contigo...o varias, y una de ellas era si sabes hacer el amor Duo, tal vez eres solo un presumido por fuera y en la cama solo un novato...

Duo: Créeme, no te decepcionare -se caen a la cama quedando Duo encima de Heero.

Heero: ¿Ah si...? demuéstramelo.

Duo: Con gusto -se quita la ropa y también se la quita a Heero.

Heero en realidad quería sacarse la duda, y por el mismo precio, ya podría estar en paz con Quatre....solo esperaba que todo saliera como lo iba  planeando...

Mientras en la escuela...

Quatre: -Hablando consigo mismo- Que bueno que me dieron permiso de salir temprano, así podré ir a ver a Heero y prepararle algo de almorzar. (N/AS: Tsuzuki: Huy, ¡¡Que novelon!! O_o/Saya: Sipo n_nU, pero esta bien/Tsuzuki: XD Aja)

Heero: Ahh..ah..ahh...creo..creo que...ahh me equivoqué....ahh al juzgarte mal...

Duo: No se debe...ahh...juzgar algo por...ahh por su empaque.

Heero por un lado, podía analizar lo siguiente: Quatre era mucho menos agresivo y mas gentil haciéndolo, pero no era tan sensual como Duo lo era. Aún así, él amaba con profundidad a su ángel...más que a su trenzado shinigami.

En ese momento escucho un ruido en la puerta del departamento...

Heero: ...Duo....para....para baka... alguien...esta en la casa...

Quatre: Si, yo estoy aquí.

Heero: ...Quatre...esto no es lo que crees que es... (N/AS: Saya: No es lo que crees XD, jajaja siempre dicen lo mismo/ Tsuzuki: XDD JAJAJA Si tienes razón)

Quatre: ¿No es? ¿Te veo revolcándote con Duo y no es lo que creo?

Heero: ...Quatre, lo hice para que no te lo hicieran a ti, ¿comprendes?, para que con esto Duo se conformase y nos dejara en paz...-Le miraba frió-...Prefiero entregarme yo, antes que entregarte a ti...tu vales mas que yo Quatre...

Quatre: Eres un maldito bastardo, Heero Yuy.

Heero: Quatre...

Heero estaba estático, Duo miraba con cara de ganador a Quatre, besando el cuello de Heero, y este en estado de shock.

Quatre: Te odio, no te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida, ¿me escuchas? En toda mi vida -se va a ir pero la voz de Duo lo detiene.

Duo: ¿Ya ves? Yo soy el ganador y tu quedaste con la basura que siempre has sido.

Quatre escuchando todo esto se fue con mucho coraje, pero más que coraje u odio era dolor.

Heero: ...Maldición...-el cabello de Duo estaba suelto, y el tomo la cabeza del trenzado y la colocó en su pecho, por mas que por su culpa pasaba todo esto, no dejo de acariciarle....aun sin querer creer lo ocurrido.

Duo: Lo siento, Heero, yo no quería que el nos viera.

Duo: Realmente lo siento, si quieres puedo hablar con el y decirte que te puse algo en la bebida o algo así.

Heero: ¿Por qué, querrías hacer eso?...

Duo: Yo destruí su relación, ahora que me has dado lo que quería...puedo ayudarte con el...

Heero: ....-Le tomo el rostro a Duo y lo beso- Tus labios si son dulces....no me equivoque -lo volteó y salió de él, comenzó a vestirse.

Duo: Creo que yo también me vestiré e iré a buscar a Quatre.

Heero: Es demasiado tarde, me odia Duo....me odia...haz lo que quieras, jamás lo recuperaré.... 

Al vestirse, salió del departamento, llovía....estaba oscuro, y cruzaba la calle, cuando un automóvil paso muy rápido, Heero no le vio, fue entonces cuando se escucho el ruido de un accidente...

Al dia siguiente en el departamento de Heero sonó el teléfono...

Quatre que estaba ahí recogiendo sus cosas contesto.

Quatre: ¿Si?

Wufei: ¿Quatre?...

Quatre: Si, soy yo, ¿quien es?

Wufei: Soy yo, Chang Wufei, debo comunicarte algo terrible, es sobre Heero...

Quatre: Nada sobre Heero Yuy me importa.

Wufei: Entonces no te importa... Entonces le diré a otro de sus conocidos que ayer tubo un accidente, lo atropellaron y está en coma...

Quatre: ¿Que? ¿No puedes ser? No me juegues esas bromas de mal gusto, Wufei.

Wufei: No es una broma baka, Heero Yuy al que tu tanto odias, si ese mismo, esta en coma, según dijo Duo estaba muy depresivo y no se fijo por donde cruzaba, un auto le atropelló y como no tubo mucha fuerza para seguir viviendo, quedo en coma.

Quatre: No, mi Hee-kun no, ¿porque el y no yo?

Heero: ...¿Tu Hee-kun? Duo dijo que tu lo odiabas, que era un bastardo y un maldito...dijiste eso....¿no?...además, era obvio, según mi teoría, Heero se dejo arroyar a propósito porque se sentía culpable.

Quatre: Si, lo dije pero en ese momento estaba destrozado, ¿en que hospital esta?

Wufei: ...El que esta a pocas calles del colegio, el único de ese barrio.

Quatre: Voy para allá, gracias. -cuelga y sale rumbo al hospital.

Wufei: Pobre Yuy...

Quatre llega al hospital y al primero que ve es a Duo...

Duo: Quatre, debemos hablar...

Quatre: No quiero hablar contigo solo dime donde esta Heero.

Wufei: El doctor solo permite que una persona pase, Quatre, será mejor que pases tu...esta en la habitación 103.

Quatre: Mil gracias, Wufei -se dirige a la habitación y entra- Heero, mi amor -le acaricia el cabello- lo siento, perdóname, por mi culpa estas así.

Heero tenia algunas heridas, estaba con suero, y respirador, y su pulso era débil...

Quatre: Es mi culpa que estés así, no pude soportar que estuvieras con otro que no fuese yo.

El joven no daba ni una señal de vida, la habitación estaba casi silenciosa.

Quatre: Daría todo por que yo fuese el que estuviera en coma y no tu. Se que ahora lo mejor para ti es estar con Duo, a quien tu verdaderamente amas y yo debo irme, dejarlos ser felices -lagrimas recorrían su rostro- solo quiero despedirme de ti y desearte lo mejor con el -se acerca lo besa suavemente- te amo. -se va.

Wufei: ¿A dónde vas Quatre? ¿No te quedarás con él?

Quatre: El va a estar mejor sin mi que solo le causo problemas, por mi culpa esta así.

Wufei: Solo quiero aclararte que por lo que Duo me ha dicho, lo hizo para que no te molestara a ti, Duo esta arrepentido que todo esto pasara.... Heero te necesita Quatre....

Quatre: Pero...el estará mucho mejor sin mi...solo arruine todo.

Wufei: ....Como quieras.

Quatre: Me quedare aquí hasta que despierte -viendo a Duo y a Trowa- pese a quien le pese -se sienta.

Unos días después, Heero despertó, y Quatre decidió irse, Heero no supo nada, y vivió tres años sin Quatre....ya se había recibido de médico y le iba muy bien pero tenia un gran vació en su corazón....

Enfermera: Señor Winner, pronto será atendido por el Dr. Yuy, espere por favor en su oficina. Quatre pensó:  "no imposible, debe haber muchos Yuy...."

Quatre: Pero el también estudiaba para medico...será?

Heero: Muy buen día señor Winner..."Debe ser otro" -Acomodándose los lentes y leyendo unos archivos-Bueno...-cerrando los ojos por un momento- Dígame su problema...

Quatre: He tenido algunos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes...

Heero: Disculpe....¿podría decirme su nombre completo? -Ambos no se veían Quatre estaba volteado y Heero le veía la espalda.

Quatre: Quatre...Quatre Raberba Winner.

Heero: ...Dios...Eres...Quatre....Q-chan.....-se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos.

Quatre: ¿Perdón? ¿Como me llamo? -voltio a ver a Heero un chico rubio con ojos verdes-azulados, muy guapo y se veía que lo años le habían sentado bien pero aun así tenia la mirada más pura y llena de inocencia que el recordaba todas las noches.

Heero: Q-chan...así...le llamé...-Se saco los lentes, sus ojos azules colbatos seguían siendo los mismos llenos de tenacidad y sensualidad, seguía siendo mas alto que Quatre, y su físico demostraba que ya era todo un adulto...

Quatre: ¿Heero...? ¿eres tu?

Heero: ...Si..soy Heero Yuy....ex piloto del Gundam Wing Zero 01...soy yo Q-chan.....la persona que te esperó por tres años y sigue esperando....

Quatre: ¿Y Duo? ¿Aun vives con el, o me equivoco?

Heero: Desde que me recuperé del coma...y no te encontré a mi lado como hubiera querido.....jamás estuve con Duo...solo me acosté una vez con él por una razón...y no porque quise...sino por salvarte a ti...

Quatre: Lo se, me lo dijo Wufei cuando estabas en coma.

Heero: Entonces ya lo sabias?

Quatre: Si...Heero...no sabes todo lo que espere este momento -lo abraza- te sigo amando igual o más de como te amaba antes.

Heero: ...Mi ángel...muchas gracias...-lloraba abrazándole-...te amo tanto....

Quatre: Te extrañe tanto -lo besa- no me iré nunca jamás de tu lado.

Heero: ...Mi amor...mi pequeño Quatre....

Gracias a Quatre, Heero se había vuelto mas sensible, mas sociable y mas encantador...

Después de todo deberán agradecer a esa apuesta ya que así lograron estar juntos, fue...amor por una apuesta...

~Owari~

Saya: TERMINAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ToT.

Tsuzuki: Que felicidad T_T.

Saya: Tsuzuki-san, puedo dedicar este fic?

Tsuzuki: Claro ^^ no me preguntes pequeña solo hazlo.

Saya: Quiero dedicar este fic a todos los que les guste el yaoi y a los que le guste el 1x4 n_n.

Tsuzuki: Ja-ne.

Saya: Sayonara.


End file.
